Chapter 3
This is Chapter 3 from the manga series, Namaikizakari. Plot The basketball club members organize a Christmas Party. While still unsure of how to deal with Naruse, and also confused because of his female friends, Yuki cannot seem to concentrate. On the Christmas party, Yuki gives Naruse a thank you gift for helping him and stops him from leaving the party. Chapter Summary While Yuki Machida is assuring herself that she doesnot need someone like Shou Naruse in her life right now, Tonomura asks her about organizing a Christmas party for the whole basketball club on Christmas Eve, the plan being proposed by first years who have no girlfriends and do not want to be alone on Christmas. He says that they are scared that she might get angry so he is just asking her on the first years' behalf, who are peeking by the door with puppy dog eyes. Yuki agrees to it and starts thinking about checking out the restaurants on her way home when Naruse suddenly puts his chin on her shoulder and asks her if she's got an answer yet. Yuki freaks out so much that when she jumps back, she hits her head on the door. When she tells him to talk normally, he casually says that this is how he talks normally. Aghast, she nervously thinks to herself that after Naruse revealed his feelings, she has been acting a bit strange because it was the first time in her life that someone confesssed to her which has caused her to run her mouth irresponsibly. She thinks of how there is no way she would go out with him, a junior, and how she should have rejected him earlier. Yuki invites Kido and Rina to the Christmas party, informing them that it is also a farewell party for the third years'. When Kido learns that Yuki is planning to go over to all the third year’s classes to invite them, he offers to help but keeping in mind that they need to study for entrance exams, she declines his help. While Naruse is watching from above, Kido then pats her head and tells her not to overdo it to which Yuki wonders if she still likes him. During club activity, Yuki hands over a list of inexpensive restaurants to the members who have 3 days to choose a restaurant of their choice which will be decided by majority vote. The guys, impressed by her hardwork for she managed to arrange everything in a day including all varieties of food, call her 'One-sama' (Big Sister). When Tonomura informs her that the cold spray is almost finished, Yuki says that she’ll go buy some. She thinks of how he has lots of things to do and how it is not the right time to lose her composure over Naruse. After club activity has finished at 6.30 pm, heading to the clubroom, recalling things she has to do, Yuki opens the door to find Naruse lying on the floor with his bag as a pillow. Looking at him from up close, she angrily wonders why he is sleeping in the clubroom. While she contemplates on whether to wake him up or not, he suddenly opens his eyes and says that he saw her talking to the captain today. Yuki backs away, shocked to the core and screams at him to talk normally. Sitting up, Naruse asks her why she is okay with the captain patting her head but not with him just being around. Thinking that it is because he is a complete nutjob, she tells him that she is busy right now so he can go home. When he asks her what she is going to do with the shikishi(colored paper), she says that she is going to give them to the third years during the Christmas party. When Naruse finds out that she is planning to make 27 of them along with sticking pictures, he picks up the pictures and helps her paste them, to Yuki's surprise. She gets irritated and insists that she can do it herself but Naruse calls her stupid for not depending on anyone but tells her that he likes it too. He tells her to reject him if that is what she truly feels but he would continue to like her even more. When she is about to say no, she is interrupted by a girl calling Naruse's name from outside the clubroom. Outside, the girl with the ponytail shouts if he really is busy on Christmas Eve. Naruse says that he is, and tells her to stop bugging him. Irritated, the girl shouts for him to just ignore the club activity as all of them are guys anyway. Yuki recognizes the girl's voice and thinks that if he even has a date for Christmas, he really would not be in a disadvantage if she rejected him. Realizing how she is only thinking about useless thoughts, she dismisses the thought. While buying some cold sprays at the sports goods store, Yuki thinks of how it is none of her business what he does together with that girl. She wonders how she began to lose her composure and self control since she got involved with Naruse. When she sees a wristband, she thinks of how he doesn't wear wristbands but it would look good on him. Coming to her senses, she slams the wrist band back. At a BBQ restaurant, everyone pops their party poppers and screams "Merry Christmas" and wish well to the third years. While everyone is eating and having fun, Rina comments on how guys become more idiotic as they are gathered together. While nervously thinking that it is not particularly in Christmas spirit at the moment, Yuki agrees and says that it is quite baffling. When Naruse comments on how it is weird that she grills the cucumbers before eating, Yuki comes to her senses and thinks of how it is his fault. Kido says laughing that it is quite rare to see her spaced out like that and says that he will eat the grilled cucumber. When Yuki nervously says that he shouldn't as it is not going to taste good, Rina tells her that it will be okay due to his weird taste in food. Soon, they start playing Osama/King’s Gameparty-dare game played using chopsticks with numbers. A guy, who is the king for the round orders Number 2 and 10 to kiss. While everyone is laughing, Abe with the number 2 chopstick, shouts for him to stop joking around. Tonomura, who has the number 10 chopstick, stands up, pulls up his sleeve and goes towards Abe. Abe shockingly backs off screaming that he's scary. The next king shouts, “Number 9, tell us who you like!” To Yuki's surprise, she finds out that she is number 9. While Kido whispers that even if she does have someone that she likes, it is okay not to say it, Yuki recalls Naruse’s confessions. To everyone’s surprise, blushing Yuki nervously says "N....No". Everyone shouts that because she was blushing, she definitely has someone and given the situation just now, it could be the captain. Aghast Yuki denies it and flustered, she wonders why she thought of Naruse. While Naruse is watching, he gets a text message. He gets up, takes his things and says that he’s going to the toilet. A guy angrily shouts that he’s lying and he’s definitely going to slip away to do something. Yuki recalls the girl's invitation and wonders if he is going to see her. She thinks that their relationship is quite good and that they even look good with each other and that it has nothing to do with her. Even while thinking so, she gets up, apologizes for leaving and says that she has something to do. Amamiya shouts if she has an arrangement with Naruse as they're slipping out at the same time. Flustered, Yuki shouts that she has to be on patrol for a while. Everyone is dumbfounded. While walking outside, Yuki thinks of how it does not matter whether he is younger or older than her, whether or not he is going out with the other girl or whether she still likes Kido or not. Nothing matters for her anymore. Seeing Naruse in front of her, she hits a package on his head. The package comes undone and Naruse picks up the wristband and asks if it is a Christmas present. Breathing hard, Yuki denies it by telling him that it is just a thank you present for helping her with the colored paper. Naruse asks why she is doing this even if she still likes the captain. Naruse continues to say that no matter how long he waits, she still doesn’t think of him in that way and if she still likes the captain, it would be better if she says so. As he turns to walk away, Yuki thinks to herself how she only pretended not to see, how it is a simple answer that anyone would understand. She grabs the back of his coat and corrects him as he is wrong and tells him not to go. Naruse smiles and hugs Yuki tightly. To her surprise he says that he was going nowhere and the text was from his mother asking if he wanted dinner. Naruse tells her that he wants to kiss her and to deny it if she does not want to. Blushing, Yuki says no. He says that he can't hear her and kisses her, to her surprise. She thinks to herself that she should have thought of it more carefully as if it continues this way, she will be precisely where he wants her to be. Back in the restaurant, everyone welcomes Yuki back. When they are surprised to see her together with Naruse, Yuki says that they bumped into each other by chance. They ask why Yuki’s face is red, she replies it is due to the cold. When Yuki decides to change seats for she can no longer sit beside him, a guy asks if she is wearing Naruse's scarf. Yuki denies it and quickly removes the scarf. To her surprise, Naruse sits down beside her and complains that he’s freezing. While blushing Yuki looks away, Naruse holds her hand and says that it is really cold. Yuki thinks to herself, "Perhaps it is already too late." Navigation Category:Chapters